yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
QUESTION
QUESTION is the third opening theme of Assassination Classroom TV anime series and the first opening theme of the second season. The opening is sung by the Voice actors of Mai Fuchigami, Aya Suzaki]], Nobuhiko Okamoto, Ryota Ohsaka, and Shintarō Asanuma as the group 3-nen E-gumi Utatan. It is written by Aki Hata, composed by Kohei Tanaka and Hiroshi Nakamura, who is also the arranger. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kimi no koto bakari omotteru Hoka no koto mienakunatteru Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau) Iketenai nowa furui hanashi Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita Hazu (ikeru) jishin (michiru) Choushidzuita sono toki Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa QUESTION QUESTION: ittai QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no Nani o shitteita no? QUESTION QUESTION: doushite QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni Chikakute tooi no darou? |-| Kanji= 君のことばかり思ってる 他のこと見えなくなってる 必ずその心臓(ハート)射止める(誓う) イケてないのは古い話 惜しまぬ努力もしたんだし 難題(ムチャぶり)もクリアしてきた はず（いける）自信(満ちる） 調子づいた　その時 いつだって　こうやって　突き落とされてしまうのさ 辛辣でシリアスな　君の声が刺さってくる 何千回　何万回　僕の気持ちカタチにして 打ち込んで　投げ込んで　だけど君は逃げてくだけ QUESTION QUESTION　僕は QUESTION QUESTION　いったい QUESTION QUESTION　君の 何を知っていたの？ QUESTION QUESTION　どうして QUESTION QUESTION　君は QUESTION QUESTION　こんなに 近くて遠いのだろう？ |-| English= I'm thinking of nothing but you, To the point I can't see anything else I'm gonna win your heart, now matter what (I swear it!) The days I wasn't cool are long gone I've made every effort possible, And (I'm sure) I've grown out of asking for too much! The confidence to move forward (springs forth), But once I'd just gotten warmed up... I get knocked down like this every time; Your oppressive, serious voice comes stabbing at me! I gave form to my feelings thousands.... tens of thousands of times, Driving them in, tossing them through... but all you do is run away! QUESTION QUESTION: What, QUESTION QUESTION: On Earth, QUESTION QUESTION: Did I even know... about you? QUESTION QUESTION: Why, QUESTION QUESTION: Do you feel, QUESTION QUESTION: So close... Yet so far? Full Size Romaji= Kimi no koto bakari omotteru Hoka no koto mienakunatteru Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau) Iketenai nowa furui hanashi Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita Hazu (ikeru) jishin (michiru) Choushidzuita sono toki Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa QUESION QUESTION: ittai QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no Nani o shitteita no? QUESTION QUESTION: doushite QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni Chikakute tooi no darou? Kimi dake ni mitomeraretetai Kimi dake no tokubetsu de itai Kakkoii toko migaite zenryoku (apiiru) Saikin fuetekita raibaru Fuiuchi neratteru sunaipaa Dareka ni torareteshimaisou Mata (mousou) fuan (bousou) Ochikondeta sono toki Naze nanda!? sou nanda kimi wa boku no te o nigiri Yasashii fuu "daijobu?" nante hohoendekuretari sa Nanzenkai nanmankai kokoro oresou ni nattemo Sono shunkan sono jikkan dake ga boku ni mirai miseru QUESTION QUESTION: moshika QUESTION QUESTION: kimi mo QUESTION QUESTION: boku o mitsumetekureteru no? QUESTION QUESTION: nanimo QUESTION QUESTION: iwazu QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa unazuita you ni mieta Oshiete Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa QUESTION QUESTION: ittai QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no Nani o shitteita no? QUESTION QUESTION: doushite QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni Chikakute tooi no darou? |-| Kanji= 君のことばかり思ってる 他のこと見えなくなってる 必ずその心臓(ハート)射止める(誓う) イケてないのは古い話 惜しまぬ努力もしたんだし 難題(ムチャぶり)もクリアしてきた はず（いける）自信(満ちる） 調子づいた　その時 いつだって　こうやって　突き落とされてしまうのさ 辛辣でシリアスな　君の声が刺さってくる 何千回　何万回　僕の気持ちカタチにして 打ち込んで　投げ込んで　だけど君は逃げてくだけ QUESTION QUESTION　僕は QUESTION QUESTION　いったい QUESTION QUESTION　君の 何を知っていたの？ QUESTION QUESTION　どうして QUESTION QUESTION　君は QUESTION QUESTION　こんなに 近くて遠いのだろう？ 君だけに認められてたい 君だけの特別でいたい カッコいいとこ磨いて　全力(アピール) 最近増えてきたライバル 不意打ち狙ってるスナイパー 誰かに殺（と）られてしまいそう また（妄想）不安（暴走） 落ち込んでた　その時 なぜなんだ!?　そうなんだ　君は僕の手を握り 優しい風（ふう）「大丈夫？」なんて微笑んでくれたりさ 何千回　何万回　心折れそうになっても その瞬間　その実感　だけが僕に未来見せる QUESTION QUESTION　もしか QUESTION QUESTION　君も QUESTION QUESTION　僕を 見つめてくれてるの？ QUESTION QUESTION　何も QUESTION QUESTION　言わず QUESTION QUESTION　君は 頷いたようにみえた おしえて いつだって　こうやって　突き落とされてしまうのさ 辛辣でシリアスな　君の声が刺さってくる 何千回　何万回　僕の気持ちカタチにして 打ち込んで　投げ込んで　だけど君は逃げてくだけ QUESTION QUESTION　僕は QUESTION QUESTION　いったい QUESTION QUESTION　君の 何を知っていたの？ QUESTION QUESTION　どうして QUESTION QUESTION　君は QUESTION QUESTION　こんなに 近くて遠いのだろう？ |-| English= I'm thinking of nothing but you, To the point I can't see anything else I'm gonna win your heart, now matter what (I swear it!) The days I wasn't cool are long gone I've made every effort possible, And (I'm sure) I've grown out of asking for too much! The confidence to move forward (springs forth), But once I'd just gotten warmed up... I get knocked down like this every time; Your oppressive, serious voice comes stabbing at me! I gave form to my feelings thousands.... tens of thousands of times, Driving them in, tossing them through... but all you do is run away! QUESTION QUESTION: What, QUESTION QUESTION: On Earth, QUESTION QUESTION: Did I even know... about you? QUESTION QUESTION: Why, QUESTION QUESTION: Do you feel, QUESTION QUESTION: So close... Yet so far? You're the only one I want to always accept me; I want to be special to you alone I refine my best aspects, for a full power (appeal). My rivals have been increasing lately - Snipers aiming for a surprise attack; Someone's going to end up taking you away from me! Once again, amid my (delusions), anxiety (recklessness) Just when I was starting to get depressed... Why is it!? You show up to grasp my hand, Kindly saying, "Are you alright?", as you show me that smile Even if my heart seems about to break thousands... tens of thousands of times That moment... that feeling... is what gives me a glimpse of the future! QUESTION QUESTION: Could it be, QUESTION QUESTION: That you too, QUESTION QUESTION: Were looking... At me? QUESTION QUESTION: Without saying, QUESTION QUESTION: A single word, QUESTION QUESTION: You seemed... To be nodding yes. Please tell me! I get knocked down like this every time; Your oppressive, serious voice comes stabbing at me! I gave form to my feelings thousand.... ten of thousand of times, Driving them in, tossing them through... but all you do is run away! QUESTION QUESTION: What, QUESTION QUESTION: On Earth, QUESTION QUESTION: Did I even know... about you? QUESTION QUESTION: Why, QUESTION QUESTION: Do you feel, QUESTION QUESTION: So close... Yet so far? Video TV Size = |-| Full Size = Trivia Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime Songs